Love Bites
by Darkwolf109
Summary: Set during New Moon. Jacob decides to take what he wants with unforseen consequences that affect Bella and the Pack. What happens when the Cullen's return and Bella finds herself unable to be seperated from Alice? Bella/Alice
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey all! So for now I'm ignoring 'Changed Future' cos I'm having a case of writers block on the fic. For now this is going to be my main story and I will update as often as I can. As per usual, I don't own Twilight; if I did Bella would **NOT** be with Edward because he wouldn't exist. Next chapter is already being written and should be up soon. R & R please!

Darkwolf

**Love Bite**

**Chapter 1: What Have You Done?**

Bella sighed and tossed in the bed she was sleeping in, or trying to. Charlie had been called away to a briefing of some sort in Phoenix and Bella was staying with Jake and Billy while he was gone. After her little zombie stunt when Edward left he didn't want to leave her in the house alone. Normally Bella wouldn't have cared but she got so little sleep normally because of her nightmares that she now got none with two snoring males in the same, small, one-story house.

"Goddamnit!" she growled, tossing again.

For some reason it wasn't quite as loud tonight and Bella noticed the absence of Jake's snores, maybe that was why it was so grating tonight, because she was _so_ close to blissful silence and sleep.

Sighing she shifted and opened her eyes, only to gasp and jump slightly when she noticed Jacob hovering over her.

"Jake!" she gasped.

Jacob stared at her curiously.

Bella started to feel edgy, something didn't seem right.

"Everything okay, Jake?" she asked softly.

He shook his head in the negative.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"You should be mine." He whispered.

Before Bella could completely process what had been said, Jacob was tearing at her clothes.

"Jake! What are you doing?" she gasped, trying to escape.

It was no use. His wolf strength held her tightly in place.

"Claiming what's mine." He growled.

Bella tried to scream for Billy but Jacob covered her mouth as he stripped them both and started to pound himself into her.

Bella could only lay there and cry until he finished.

Right as Jacob came he bit down on her shoulder as he half wolfed-out. Bella's scream of agony wasn't muffled this time and a minute later Billy came rolling out in his wheelchair.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked.

One look at the scene before him horrified him.

"JACOB BLACK!" he yelled.

Jacob quickly leapt off Bella.

Bella's body thrashed as fire and ice rushed through her veins, her screams echoing off the walls.

Billy and Jacob both stared at the half mangled girl.

"Jacob. What have you done?" Billy whispered.

Jacob could only shake his head.

Somewhere deep in the Bella's mind, a wolf howled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey! Sorry these chapters have been so short but I am mostly introducing the story line at the moment so the chapters will get longer when I get more into the plot line. Hope u enjoy the chapter, I still don't own Twilight. R & R please!

Darkwolf.

**Chapter 2 – The Impossible**

Billy had Jacob get Sam and the Pack around to the house first thing the next morning. Naturally they were all appalled at Jacob's actions but were wondering just what was going on with Bella.

"She's been like this since…I…err…bit…her." Jacob explained.

Sam had an odd look on his face while the rest of the pack stared at Jacob.

"You what?" Quil asked, uncertain that he had heard right.

"What he means is that he half transformed and bit her." Billy growled.

He was worried for Bella. The girl had been through enough with the idiot leech, she didn't need Jacob adding to her problems.

"YOU WHAT!" Sam snarled.

It wasn't possible. There was no way.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened!" Jake cried.

He was upset over what he had done. He hadn't been thinking, not really. Bella was his best-friend. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, just prove to her that he was the better choice than the leech she lusted after.

"Do you have any idea what you might have done?" Sam growled.

He hoped he was wrong but had a feeling in his gut that the impossible was about to happen.

Bella's screaming paused for a few minutes, giving everyone a happy reprieve. But only for a few minutes.

Bella's screaming suddenly came back even worse than it previously had been as her eyes snapped open.

"Bella?" Sam called.

Bella's eyes shifted to him, then, before everyone's disbelieving stare, she started to shake.

Rolling off the couch everyone could only stare in horror as her body shifted in mid-air into a sleek, midnight black wolf with deep, chocolate brown eyes.

The wolf stared at them in a crouch, growling softly.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, stepping forward.

The wolf's eyes landed on Jacob and flashed with rage.

Bella howled.


	3. Chapter 3 We Made A Mistake

AN: hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts! Just to let you all know I should get out at least one chapter a week and Alice will be appearing in the story full time soon but first a few things have to happen or else there wont be a story so please be patient. However, since I got so many reviews asking if Alice would be in it soon I decided to add this little chapter to give you some of what you want. So this is a Cullen chapter filler. The next chapter will be up soon, I will be writing it tonight instead of listening to my anthropology lecture. ;) Hope you enjoy!

Darkwolf

Chapter 3: We made a mistake.

We made a mistake.

A big mistake.

My stupid brother should never have left her.

We shouldn't have left her.

I shouldn't have left her.

Alice Cullen couldn't stop these thoughts from circulating through her head as she hunted. She knew Edward thought he was doing the right thing but he wasn't. He was an idiot. Bella was special, everyone knew that, but Alice knew she really was special. Something made her different to other humans, drew supernatural creatures to her, made her unique.

So they shouldn't have left.

They should be protecting her. Of course, Alice was bias; she was in love with Bella. Another reason Edward had left, he didn't want them together and Alice visions showed them getting closer.

Or had.

Lately visions of Bella had gotten fewer and further between, now they were non-existent. Whatever Bella had gotten herself into, Alice couldn't see it.

And that worried her.

'We shouldn't have left.' She thought again.

Jasper and Alice's relationship had broken down so they got a divorce and were now just good friends, and that was okay since Alice loved Bella. Edward disappeared for lengths of time to brood, Carlisle worked more than ever, Esme practiced cooking for no good reason, Rose and Emmett spent all their time in their room and Jasper was reading and studying tactics again to distract himself. Everyone felt the pain of leaving Bella behind, she was part of the family. Alice just hunted. She wanted to gain Carlisle's control so she worked to stop herself from feeding on animals when they bled in front of her. It was working to. One day she would return to Bella and be able to hang around her without wanting to kill her.

Unfortunately, Edward had claimed Bella so short of it being proven they were soul-mates; Alice could never be with Bella without betraying her entire family.

Deciding to head home she passed Edward, who was sitting in the snow, brooding again.

"We shouldn't have left." She stated.

Edward was quiet for a moment.

"I know." He whispered.

And at that moment Alice got a vision of their home in Forks. They were unpacking their cars and Esme was cleaning the place up.

Alice smiled.

They were going home.

It didn't look like it was too soon, but they would go home before the year ended. She would get to see Bella again.

Dancing off towards home she found herself much happier than she had been in a long time.

'Soon, Bella. Just hang on a little longer and everything will go back to the way it was.' She thought, practically singing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't post this, I meant to get it out before exams but my life just got so hectic that it proved impossible. I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story/me to their fav stories/author lists. IT means so much. In fact that's the reason I got this out today, I checked my reviews and relised how long it had been, I felt so bad! So thank you everyone and I am really sorry. I will have the next chapter up sooner but I want to update Changed Future first, hopefully in the next couple of days if not today. So here is another chapter which I've made longer, if not by much unfortunately, as an apology to you all. **IMPORTANT: for the purposes of this fic Leah is already a wolf in New Moon.** Hope you enjoy.

Darkwolf.

**Chapter 4: The Impossible Always Happens With This Girl.**

Jacob staggered back at Bella's howl of rage and if it weren't for the fact that right at that moment Leah shifted and jumped in front of Bella, knocking her out of the air as she lunged for Jacob, then the youngest Black would have been torn to shreds. Unfortunately for him, Leah had been a little too slow and Bella had managed to get a claw across his lower regions, ripping his pants and leaving a gash in his male pride.

Every male in the cringed as Jacob screamed in pure agony.

"Bella! Enough!" Sam ordered, using his Alpha voice.

Bella continued to growl and move towards Jacob.

"Bella! Stop!" Sam tried again.

Leah intercepted another of Bella's attacks.

"Sam? Why isn't she listening?" Embry asked, more than a little nervous.

Billy rolled forward in his wheelchair.

"Because he is not her Alpha. She is not obligated to obey him." He explained softly.

Everyone was mostly ignoring Jacobs screams, feeling that he deserved it for raping his best-friend and turning her into…well…they weren't entirely sure yet.

Leah howled at Bella and slowly Bella seemed to start to calm down, staring at Leah carefully.

Leah shifted back into her human form and slowly edged toward Bella.

"Bella? Sweetie? Can you shift back? Just imagine your human body and keep calm." She explained.

Slowly, closing her eyes first, Bella started to shift back.

Everyone stared at her in shock for a few minutes as she quickly threw on some clothes, grateful they were by her bed in her bag. She threw a shirt and sweats Leah's way, who nodded in appreciation.

"What the fuck?" Jarred breathed.

Bella was shaking. She was scared and anxious.

[_What happened? How did I shift? What is going on? Am I a were-wolf/shape-shifter now? What the hell is going on?_] She wondered.

Her thought continued in this manner for a number of minutes before she snapped out of it.

"JACOB BLACK! What the fuck have you done to me!" she screamed.

Jacob just whimpered.

"Sweetie? I think you've done enough damage to him at the moment." Leah said with a grin.

Now Bella was like her she found herself liking the girl. Sure, she'd dated a leech but as a wolf she was a sister to Leah, and the only other female wolf, the only one who could possibly understand her.

"Bella? Do you feel any inclination to obey me?" Sam asked, curious.

Bella thought for a minute.

"No. You're still Sam. You still annoy me. And I sure as hell am not going to obey you." She growled.

"You're not her Alpha. You have no authority over her." Billy said softly.

Bella suddenly swayed on her feet.

"I don't feel to good." She whispered.

Before anyone could move Bella's world turned black.

It was a week before she woke up. Leah had spent most of the time by her side. Bella's body had shifted a few times before finally settling on her human form two days before.

The entire pack was both worried and confused at what was happening. Bella had no Quilitine blood in her so the change should not have been possible.

Needless to say Jacob Black was highly unpopular.

He was also in spectacular pain. The scratches along his manhood were healing extremely slowly and would leave scars. He was also never going to reproduce according to the doctor. He would have been angry at Bella for what she had done, but since his own actions were unforgivable he quickly kept his mouth shut and got over the anger issue. He was to be held on trial by the pack for rape as it was already, he didn't need to irritate them further. Plus his father was not talking to him and was, for the first time ever, ashamed of his son. Jacob was surprised he hadn't been disowned. When he brought the topic up, Embry informed him that Billy was simply waiting to discuss the topic with Bella and see what she thought was an appropriate course of action. As his manhood could testify to how betrayed and angry Bella was at him, he didn't hold much hope of things working out in his favor, which was only fair. He was ashamed of himself for his own actions. He had raped his best friend. An unforgivable act that he had never thought himself capable of and had no excuse for. He only hoped that one day Bella would forgive him.

Sam was concerned abut having a new wolf in the Pack that he couldn't control. Bella could do her own thing and there was nothing he could do about it. He liked having control over the other Pack members. It made him feel powerful and he loved the feeling of control so the fact he couldn't control Bella was a blow to his ego and his control issues. He needed to find a way to tie her to the Pack and fast if he had any chance of controlling her.

Leah was concerned for Bella. The girl had gone through a lot with the bloodsuckers and now she had this to contend with. Sam would be working out a way to control Bella as soon as he possibly could and Leah didn't want that to happen. Bella had the chance to be free of the pack and make her own choices. She had the ability to protect herself and take power away from Sam. It was a dangerous game but Leah had a way out for them both. She liked the idea of having a sister wolf who would truly understand her. Being the only female in the Pack sucked.

She turned as she heard rustling behind her. It appeared Bella was finally waking up.

Bella groaned as she woke up, feeling very awkward.

[Might have something to do with that new wolf trait Jacob oh-so-nicely decided to give me.] she sarcastically thought.

She was so gonna get Jacob for this.

[Well…you did probably stop any chance of reproducing already. Maybe you've done enough for now.] she thought with a grin.

"What are you grinning at?" a female voice asked in amusement.

Bella eyes shot open to land on Leah Clearwater. She could remember the girl helping her when she shifted.

[Huh. Guess me now being a wolf makes her like me.] she thought.

"Just what I did to Jacob. Jerk deserved it. Wonder if he will ever be able to reproduce?" she explained.

Leah laughed.

"He can't. The doc informed us that the Black line shall be ending with the jerk." She informed Bella.

"Well I feel bad for Billy but Jacob deserved what he got." Bella decided.

"Oh totally. The pack is on your side, and Billy, and the doctor, and the council, and the entire Reservation. Don't worry, your covered." Leah grinned.

Bella laughed.

"Good to know. Anyone know what happened to me?" she asked what appeared to be her new best-friend.

"From what we can tell you've always been a little odd, what with the massively attractive blood and all. We figure that you blood had the potential to allow the 'virus' if you wanna call it, into your blood stream enabling the transformation to take place. I don't think the leaches are gonna be so attracted t you anymore but who knows." Leah explained the most common theory.

"Huh. Okay then. So I'm guessing it wasn't a one time thing then?" Bella asked, not to sure how she felt about it.

"Nope, sorry. Your one of us now. Just a heads up, Sam's gonna try and get you into the pack so he can control you." Leah added, wanting to warn her new (and only) friend.

Bella sighed.

"Damn. Anyway outta that? I really don't like being controlled. Especially after Edward." Bella said.

"Actually…if you started your own pack then you couldn't be in Sam's." Leah softly said.

"My own Pack? What, a one wolf pack? I don't think that works." Bella said with a small smile to show she appreciated the idea but didn't think it would work.

"Umm…actually…a three wolf Pack if you wanted. Seth, my brother, and I would join you. We're not exactly fond of Sam and his controlling nature anyway, especially considering my past with him." Leah softly explained.

Bella was stunned but she could see where Leah was coming from.

"Well…what would I have to do?" she asked.

Leah grinned.

"You need a mark. Seth and I haven't gotten ours yet since we've only been this way a week. If we take your mark we instantly transfer into your pack. Not sure how that works but it does." Leah explained excitedly.

"Guess I'll need to come up with a mark then." Bella said grinning.

Leah laughed, finally starting to feel like she had a place and a future where she and her brother could be free.

Somewhere in Alaska a pixie-like vampire's entire family rushed to her side as she screamed as Bella's future went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry! This story isn't abandoned, just slow going. I had a break down towards the end of last year and lost any and all desire to write for a while. Until recently I haven't been able to write anything more than the odd one-shot but I'm going to try and get back to these. My main focus however will be the new St. Trinian's story I'm starting because that's what's driving my creative writing right now. Hopefully I can up-date all three story's but as a heads up, my twilight stories will be slow to update because I just don't really have an interest in the series at the moment. Maybe when the next film comes out I'll pick up again (actually its guaranteed I will) but yeah. These aren't abandoned just so you know. Thanks to every one who has reviewed and supported this fic, you guys are the only reason I'm even continuing. Hope this is okay until I can get more going.

Darkwolf.

Chapter 5: Assumptions

Naturally, the Cullen's being the Cullen's they all had a theory on why Bella's future had just disappeared. The most common being that she was dead. The question was how. Since Alice hadn't seen anyone kill her they thought suicide, but on accident. They had no idea what was going on since Alice had seen nothing more than Bella's face then blackness. Jasper was the only one who thought she was still alive, just that something had happened to block Alice's visions. He didn't say it and made sure not to think it around Edward but he knew Bella was friends with Jacob Black and knew he had most likely shifted. It was possible Alice couldn't see the wolves.

Despite how the 'family' perceived him, Jasper was not an idiot and had an interest in more than just the military. He had always had brilliant reasoning and logic skills so he felt his theory on Bella was most likely fairly accurate. Alice could see humans and vampires because she had been and was one respectively. She had never been a wolf so it made sense that she couldn't see them. Of course, when he told Carlisle his theory it got shot to hell and he was told that Bella was dead and to not give 'poor' Edward false hope.

Edward, the damn useless golden-boy of the family. Jasper despised him. He had never loved Bella, just her blood. It was _Edward's_ blood-lust that had caused him to attack, but no one would believe that. No one but Alice. Alice had loved Bella, and Alice believed she was alive. Both felt that if Bella had died they would just _know_ it. That they would _feel_ it.

The family had decided to return to Forks when Edward was not so upset. Alice and Jasper had just rolled their eyes. Of course Edward would have to be ready to go back before they could return. Poor Edward, losing the love of his life, his mate. Jasper wanted to hurl and tell the family what Edward was really like. No one would believe him though. Except Rose and Emmett. They knew, they just kept up with the act to keep the peace. Edward didn't relies it but the only ones who fell for his act anymore where Carlisle and Esme.

Presently Jasper and Alice were discussing the possible options open to them regarding the Bella situation.

"We could just go back? Say we're going to visit Peter and Charlotte but really check on Bella." Jasper suggested.

"Edward will find out. You know he will. As much as I hate it, I think we should wait. We don't need a civil war stating in the family." Alice sighed.

She really did want to return to Bella, but there was too much at risk if things went wrong. Edward, the wolves, Charlie, Bella herself. Things could fall apart. It would be easier to wait. Edward wouldn't be able to last more than a month or two before he would have to know what had happened to his so called 'mate'.

"I know. I'm just worried about her. She didn't deserve any of this. What if it's something serious? A warning or something?" he inquired.

Jasper loved Bella, she was his sister. Plus she loved talking about the war. She'd tried to talk to Jasper about it a number of times but Edward had always told her to stop being silly. That lady's did not need to know about the harshness of war and to go play dress up with Alice. Jasper had always wanted to deck the basted every time it happened. Alice always calmed the girl back down afterwards and Jasper would smile at her when the reappeared.

"I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough. We'll be back in Forks before the season's over, that's less than three months. Hopefully she'll be okay until then. She's stronger than Edward or anyone gives her credit for." Alice explained with a sigh.

Jasper nodded.

"Than we wait."

"Than we wait."

With a final nod to each other they took off running, deciding to hunt before having to put up with Edward idiocy again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all. I'm so sorry about this fic. It's not abandoned and I think I finally have some inspiration to continue it. I sorta had a writer's block for Twilight but I'm starting to see a way to take this again. So I'll try and get back into it now. And hopefully the chapters will be longer now as well. We'll see what happens. Also, I've put a brief idea of what Bella's pack's marking is now my profile picture so hopefully you get an idea of what it looks like. It's just a vague idea but it will give you the general picture. That's another reason this took so long…I couldn't come up with a mark for them. I had a general idea that I wanted an animal, and I had a few ideas on what I wanted, one of which was what it ended up as but it was percabeth134's review that finalised it as the marking. So thank you to percabeth134. Then I had to come up with something to back it. Then putting it on paper kinda wrecked me. But it's done know and I hope you like it. So, onto the story.

A/N 2: I know nothing about tattoos but this is fiction anyway so let's just pretend you can get a full colour tattoo in the time I've allocated. I know it's not true but it was the best way to work this fic.

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6: Marked.

Bella looked through a tattoo book, trying to find a mark she could use for her pack, it wasn't going so well. She had no idea what she wanted her marking to be. She knew it was permanent and she wanted Leah and Seth to like it as well. It needed to be special.

She sighed and flipped another page.

"Still no luck?"

Bella smiled as she looked up at Leah.

"Nothing. I didn't think it would be this hard." She said, slightly sad.

Leah smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You'll find something." She said.

Bella grinned at her and shifted so she was sitting up on the couch, allowing Leah to sit next to her. The taller girl smirked and through herself across the couch so her legs were over Bella's lap. The younger girl just laughed and shook her head, settling her book on Leah's legs.

They sat in silence for a while as Bella flipped pages in her book.

As Bella went to flip a page she froze, staring at one of the images before her. It was tiny but it gave her an idea.

"Pass me my drawing pad." She mumbled to Leah, starting to plan.

Leah looked at her curiously but picked up the pad and handed it over.

Bella started sketching the image in her mind, starting to get it on paper as the image began to solidify. Leah kept quiet and just observed her friend.

They stayed like that for an hour, Bella sketching and re-sketching her drawing again and again, never getting it quite right.

Finally Bella paused and observed the image before her.

"Well?" Leah asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt what she was sure was about to become a permanent fixture on her body.

Bella hesitated.

"I'm not sure. It's just an idea. Feel free to shoot it down." She mumbled.

Leah just arched a brow.

Slowly Bella turned the pad over so the older girl could see her drawing.

Leah examined the image for half a second before smiling.

"That's it." She said.

Bella looked uncertain.

"You sure cos I mean…it's kind of permanent. We can't change it once it's done. All three of us have to keep it forever." She rambled.

Seth walked in and glanced at the pad.

"Please tell me that's our marking." He begged, grinning madly.

Bella flushed.

"It is." Leah confirmed.

"Score!" Seth yelled, jumping and fist pumping the air.

Bella laughed.

"Okay. Decision made then." She said with a bright smile.

"Yay!" Seth yelled.

Bella just laughed.

Leah smiled at Bella.

"We're going to want to do this soon. Sam finds out what we're up to and it's going to be war." She said.

Bella nodded.

"We'll go to Seattle. I've done some research and there's a good place to get it done." She explained.

Leah nodded.

"When are we gonna do this? Sam wants us to take his mark, like, yesterday." Seth asked.

Bella and Leah looked at each other.

"Tonight. We leave now." Bella said.

Leah nodded.

Bella knew Sam was getting impatient. If it wasn't done tonight they would be facing trouble tomorrow.

Leah and Seth headed out to Bella's truck as Bella talked to Billy, telling him that Leah wanted to have a night out to hang out and was bringing Seth with them. Billy looked like he knew something else was going on but he just told her to have fun and he would see her when she got back.

Bella walked to the car and got in.

"We good?" Seth asked.

Bella turned and grinned at them.

"We're good." She confirmed.

Laughing they started up the car, blared some music and took off for Seattle and freedom.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

Walking into the shop for their markings, Bella tried to act more confident than she felt. This was going to be something she could never take back, but it was also something she wanted. She hadn't realised how bad she wanted it till she walked in the shop and it was suddenly within her grasp.

"Can I help you kids?" a guy behind the counter asked.

"Hi. We want to get this placed on our left arms, about the middle of our upper arm." Bella explained, handing over the drawing.

The guy looked it over, slightly impressed.

"You all of age?" he asked, looking at Seth.

Bella smirked.

"We are and she is his sister and can approve him." She said.

She held up a bundle of $50's while she spoke. The guy smirked and nodded.

"Alright then. Come on through." He said.

The four walked through to the back.

"Who's first?" the guy asked.

Bella swallowed hard and stepped forward.

"I am." She said.

Leah glanced at her as the guy moved to set up.

"You sure? I can go first if you want." She whispered.

Seth glanced curiously between the two.

Bella straightened up.

"I'm Alpha right? So I need to go first. It's my place as Alpha to do this. Set an example and whatever." She said.

Leah looked at her curiously.

"You're really gonna play the Alpha card?" she asked.

Bella shrugged.

"It's weird. I may not be the same type of wolf as you guys but I still have the instincts. It's like there's a wolf in my head telling me what I'm supposed to do. It's hard to explain." She said.

"And what's the wolf telling you now?" Seth asked.

"Create and mark my pack. And then it's all about protecting my pack. It's weird. Really possessive type of thoughts. I'm not completely comfortable with it but the wolf says it's nothing like what Sam does. I'm in charge of the pack so I have to protect its members, their my first priority, but I don't have to control them. They can do their own thing as long as they acknowledge me as Alpha and I keep them safe. Like I said, hard to explain." Bella explained.

The two Clearwater's glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Whatever, you'll be better than Sam no matter what you do." Seth shrugged.

Leah nodded.

"Don't worry. I got your back. The rest we can work out over time. It'll fall into place eventually, once we're an official pack." She said.

"Alright. First up." The guy called as he finished his set up.

Bella straightened up and moved forward.

"Sit down here." The guy said.

Bella did as told and tried to relax. It still didn't prepare her for the pain of the needle breaking her skin. She forced herself not to yell or show any pain. She had to be strong for her pack. Lead by example and all that. Besides, with her enhanced strength it really didn't hurt as much as it would have. It was more a sting than anything else now.

It took three hours to get the mark done. Bella was silent the whole time.

"I'm impressed. I expected you to scream." The guy said as he cleaned up.

"It wasn't that bad." Bella shrugged, trying not to play with the bandage on her arm over the mark.

"Who's next?" the guy asked.

Leah stepped up.

"My turn." She said.

At Bella and Seth's raised eyebrows she shrugged.

"I'm totally your second." She explained.

Seth made a noise of complaint but Bella nodded.

"You are older and more experienced. That also makes you stronger." She said.

Leah smirked at Seth who whined.

"So not fair." He sighed.

Bella and Leah just laughed as the guy shot them odd looks.

"I don't even want to know." He mumbled.

Three hours and no noise from Leah later and Bella's second was marked. Seth jumped up on the table with a grin.

"Mark me." He said.

"You are far too happy about this." Bella sighed.

Seth smirked at her.

"Do you realise how pissed Sam is going to be when he finds out that he lost three possible members? He's gonna throw a fit at his loss of power." He explained.

Leah sighed.

"That's true. He's obsessed with power." She said.

Bella shrugged.

"Not my problem. I don't care about the others, just us three. He can keep the rest." She said.

"Sweet." Seth grinned.

Bella and Leah just shook their heads as the guy started on Seth's mark.

When everything was done Bella paid the guy a rather large sum of money before they left.

"So…dinner to celebrate?" Bella asked.

The two grinned at her and they headed off to eat, as an official pack at last.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

When Bella got back to the Black's Billy was waiting for her.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"Hey Billy." Bella said, slightly cautious.

"How was your night?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"It was good." She said.

Billy nodded. They were silent for a while.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

Bella decided to play dumb, just in case.

She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted to see but the look he was shooting her, the one that said be an adult and own up, made her sigh and change her mind.

She stepped forward and slowly started to unravel the bandage.

Billy watched in silence as the bandage came off before examining her mark.

They were silent for a few minutes before he met her eyes.

"I like it. It's very you." He finally said, voice soft.

Bella smiled.

The mark was of a phoenix; the wings wrapped around her upper arm and were a fiery red. In the background was a rising sun in a soft yellow and orange. The phoenix's body sat in the middle of the sun with the wings spreading out of the sun and around her arm.

"I assume Leah and Seth have the same mark?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"Yeah. I'm only having a three person pack. It's just going to be Leah, Seth and I. I'm not interested in a big pack. Leah is my best-friend and the only one even close to getting…'this'…whatever this is. And Seth is her brother so it's a package deal. Plus I really like him. He's a sweet kid and I could easily become a family with the two of them, not just a pack. I won't be controlled by Sam. I won't be controlled by anyone. I'm not like the others…I'm something else. I need to be in my own pack and Leah and Seth get that. We just…work. So we're going to be a pack. I'm going to be their Alpha and I'm going to protect them, but I'm also going to let them be their own people." She explained.

She needed to explain to Billy. He was now the only father figure she would be able to have who would know what she was. She could never tell Charlie. Or could she? He would never understand like Billy but he was still her dad. Surly he would still love her anyway?

"I think you'll make a great Alpha, Bella. I hope it works out for you. I'm here if you need me." Billy said.

They were silent for a while.

"Do I tell Charlie?" she asked.

Billy sighed.

"You're going to have to I'm afraid." He said.

Bella nodded.

She suddenly felt like any chance at still being a kid, or even a teenager, had gone to hell the moment Jacob bit her.

"We need to talk about Jacob. And Sam." Billy sighed.

"Sam can do what he wants. If he doesn't want two packs in La Push then we'll cover the Forks territory. There's no need to feud over this." Bella sighed.

Billy nodded.

"That sounds fine I guess." He said. "Now, Jacob."

Bella sighed.

"I just don't know Billy. He was my best-friend and he, he completely betrayed me. I don't know what to do." She whispered.

Billy nodded.

"I understand that but pack law says you need to at least put something forward as punishment." He said.

"Just…just maybe…" she trailed off, a thought hitting her.

Billy examined her.

"You're going to seriously change things aren't you." He sighed.

"Jacob is in my debt right?" Bella asked, she had a vague idea of Quilitine law after all this time.

Billy nodded.

"Yes. Given how much his altered your life he is in your debt…for life." He said.

Bella looked at Billy seriously.

"I want Jacob to become Alpha of the La Push pack. I'll run the Forks pack. We can cover more territory without breaking any treaties. Sam can't control anyone and we can have peace between the two packs. I can keep Jacob in line since he owes me and the Elders can monitor things. I'll only step in where necessary." She explained.

Billy looked at her in shock.

"You really don't so things half-way, do you?" he asked.

Bella just smirked at him.

Things were about to seriously change.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update this for so long but I'm back at last and we're finally getting into the story. So here's another six pages for you all as a thank you for your patience and support. Thank you so much for sticking by this story. You don't know how much I appreciate it. And sorry about the spelling mistake in the last chapter with the word Alpha, I wasn't thinking clearly. Hopefully I'll have the next update up soon. Enjoy.

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7: Showdown.

Bella watched as the La Push pack filed in, along with her own two pack mates. Leah and Seth came to stand at her sides, flanking her. They were unite by pack and by friendship, they wold stick together through this.

Bella shot them a smile and inclined her head towards them.

{_I hope they don't lose their family's from this._} she thought sadly.

"We won't. Mom's totally on our side." Seth replied.

Bella froze. She was certain she didn't say that out loud.

"Seth's right. Mom knows what's been going on so she will have our backs." Leah mumbled.

{_Ummm…guys?_} Bella thought.

It was a crazy idea and she just needed to prove she was wrong. That she had spoke aloud without realizing it.

"Yeah?" Leah asked.

{_Look at me for a second?_} Bella thought.

The two turned to look at her oddly.

{_I haven't said any of this out loud. Only in my head._} Bella thought.

Leah and Seth's jaws dropped.

"How…?" Leah asked.

"Cool." Seth mumbled.

{_I have no idea. Maybe you guys try projecting your thoughts to me?_} Bella asked.

{_This is so cool!_}

Bella cringed at Seth's voice.

{_Not so loud Seth. Please._} she begged.

{_Oh. Sorry._} Seth said.

Bella shot him a smile to tell him it was okay.

{_So…this is actually happening?_} Leah hesitantly said.

Bella nodded.

{_Seems it._} she said.

{_How?_} Leah asked.

Bella shrugged as the two looked at her.

{_My guess is that it's something to do with my weirdness. I'm a different wolf to you guys, remember. So it's probably a my wolf thing that's transferred to you since we're a pack._} she said.

It was the best she could come up with and it did fit. Her pack would be different from the La Push pack because she was different. She wasn't Quilitine. She wasn't one of their wolves. She was something different. And apparently her something different allowed her pack to speak in their minds even while human.

{_So, like, what do we call this?_} Seth asked.

Bella thought it over.

{_How about Mind Speak? Simple and obvious. No need to get fancy or anything._} she asked.

The other two nodded. While Seth would have liked a more technical name, Leah was just fine with simple.

{_We can't tell Sam._} Leah said.

They looked at each other.

{_Leah's right. We can't tell anyone. This is a pack thing. It stays in our pack and our pack alone._} Bella said.

{_Is that an order?_} Seth asked.

Bella sighed.

{_No. But I would be disappointed if you told someone. It's a request but one that's for the good of the pack. So please listen to it. I'm not going to order you guys around unless it's absolutely necessary. I don't like taking orders so I'm not going to give them either. Plus I don't want to be like Sam._} she explained.

The other two smiled at her and nodded.

{_Does this mean we're always going to know what each other is thinking?_} Leah asked, more than a little disappointed.

It was bad enough when they were wolves but in human form too now?

Bella thought it over.

{_No. I think we have to actually project the thought. Like, it needs to be aimed at the others. After all I've had a ton of things going through my head neither of you have commented on so I'm assuming you haven't heard it._} she finally answered.

Leah smiled, grateful.

{_And in case we do hear something we shouldn't…privacy please. Don't bring it up and don't talk to others about it. We all deserve to have the opportunity to think about things and work through them ourselves with as much privacy as we can._} Bella added.

The other two agreed before they all turned their attention to the meeting taking place.

Billy rolled forward to lead the meeting.

"We are here to discuss the punishment of Jacob Black for his crimes against Isabella Swan. Since he has, in effect, taken her life, Isabella ultimately holds the final decision on his punishment. She informed me of her decision last night. Jacob is hereby ordered to take up the position of Alpha of the La Push pack. He will be given the responsibilities of Alpha but he will answer to the council and will obey Isabella's commands when required in order to protect both La Push and Forks. Due to the nature of the crimes against Isabella her ruling is final and takes effect immediately." He said.

Immediately protests sounded from everywhere.

"WHAT!"

"She can't do that!"

"Why would a wolf take orders from a human?"

"You can't do this!"

"I don't want to be Alpha!"

The last came from Jacob.

Bella, Leah and Seth stayed silent and tried to hide their amusement.

{_So predictable._} Bella sighed.

{_Wait for it…_} Leah said.

"This is completely unfair! I am Alpha! I'm in control! It's my pack! This isn't fair!" Sam screamed.

{_Told you._} Leah smirked.

{_It's like watching a five year old._} Seth laughed.

{_He's about to kick something._} Leah told them.

Sure enough seconds later Sam kicked a chair across the room.

{_Told you._} Leah said, trying desperately not to laugh aloud.

Bella snickered.

The entire room turned to her.

"Sorry. Funny thought." She said.

"You can't do this!" Sam yelled.

Bella sighed and pushed off the wall she was leaning against between Leah and Seth.

"Actually, I can. Black raped me and in effect took my life. Nothing will ever be the same for me. I've lost my humanity, my family, everything. So I can do this because Black owes me a life debt. He has to do whatever I want till his heart stops beating." She explained.

"He can't take orders from you if he's Alpha because he will be your Alpha. You're a part of this pack." Sam growled.

Bella laughed.

Seth and Leah chuckled.

"No Sam. No I'm not." Bella finally said in amusement once she stopped laughing.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

As one, Bella, Leah and Seth lifted up the sleeves of their matching black form fitting t-shirts.

Everyone in the room stared at the mark on their arms.

"I'm an Alpha. I run my own pack. Now, I'm aware that two packs in La Push is not going to work. So you will be the La Push pack, and my pack will protect Forks. We cover more ground and we don't get in each other's way. For the most part we will leave you alone. I have no interest in your pack. I just want to protect the humans. So unless something comes up, we are two separate packs that have very little to do with each other. I will run my pack and Jacob will run yours. I trust him more than you Sam. You want to control people too much. I can't trust you to protect others when it's not in your best interests. This way I can ensure the humans come first." She explained.

"You…you're…an _Alpha_?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded.

"I assume it has something to do with you turning me. I'm a different type of wolf to you. I'm more powerful. I don't know how or why but I know it's true. And I know my pack comes first. I don't want to take over your pack. Leah and Seth are under my protection and that's it. We're a three wolf pack. That said…we can take all of you out if you make us. The moment they took my mark they took my abilities. They are faster, stronger and smarter than you. And I don't control them. They can do their own thing…so long as no humans get hurt. There will of course be some exceptions to this but overall…they do what they want." She said.

"Bella has a good point here. We can protect La Push and she can protect Forks. We cover more ground with them in Forks." Billy added.

"We don't need a pack in Forks. We can protect them." Sam snarled.

"Except…you cant." Bella mildly pointed out.

"What?" Sam growled.

"You can't. The treaty with the Cullen's? If they come back you're out. My pack, on the other hand, has no such obligations. We can protect the humans even with the Cullen's around. You have to obey laws we don't. We can do more for the humans in Forks than you. Just as you can do more for the humans of La Push than us. It evens out." Bella explained.

That caused everyone to pause. Bella had a point.

"Okay. We don't really have a choice anyway and…Bella seems to have a good idea here. Let's just see how it works out." Jacob finally said.

Everyone other than Sam agreed.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up Sam. It's done. Move the hell on." Leah drawled.

Sam lunged at Leah…only to freeze in mid-air as Bella's hand wrapped around his neck.

"I should kill you for attacking _my_ pack mate. _My_ second." She growled.

Sam gasped and struggled to no end. He couldn't escape. Bella was to strong.

"Leah?" Bella asked.

"Not this time. If it happens again, kill him. We might as well give him a chance. Useless though he may be." Leah said.

Bella growled.

"Be glad she has more mercy than me." She snarled.

Sam nodded and then gasped for breath as Bella finally dropped him.

"Let's be clear on this. My pack comes first. You cross one of us…you deal with me." Bella growled.

Everyone nodded.

"And that, my former pack, is a real Alpha." Seth happily informed.

Bella took one last look around, nodded at Billy and walked out, her pack falling in behind her.

They were silent as they walked through the forest.

"So…where are we going?" Seth finally asked.

Bella smirked.

"Forks. We need a place to live after all." She said.

The two Clearwater's grinned and high-fived.

They were finally a real pack, and they were going to live as one.

Together.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey ya'll. So it would seem I might actually be permanently back into this story. I've spent a fair bit of time thinking about it and where I want to take it so let's see what happens. Anyway, just a little chapter to deal with this. I want to bring the Cullen's back soon and get into the drama. So happy new years and Christmas everyone. This is my present to you all.

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8: Home

Finding a place to live had been more difficult than Bella anticipated. Luckily she had money from her grandmother's inheritance. It only took her a week to find a cheap, run-down house that her pack could fix up. Once she signed the papers she made sure they could live in the house before telling Seth and Leah that she had to confront Charlie. So far he hadn't realised anything was wrong. He worked such long hours that he never noticed Leah and Seth living in his house. Which was convenient for them.

"You need us?" Leah asked.

She was lazing on the couch Bella bought them.

"Nah. I need to be able to handle this kind of stuff. Just…be waiting for me?" Bella asked.

She could admit that even though she knew her dad was going to hate her, she would still be hurt by it. She would still need the only family she had left.

Leah nodded.

"We'll be here." She said.

Bella nodded and grabbed her jacket, walking out. Seth was upstairs working on his room. Leah was planning to start hers while Bella dealt with her dad. Bella had claimed the master bedroom and Leah the one down the hall from it in the next biggest room while Seth had the smallest but still quite large room at the end of the hall. They were planning to convert the basement into a gym and Bella had insured there was a library for them to study in. She had already enrolled Seth and Leah in school though Leah would only be finishing up the year anyway.

Running at what was now a normal pace for her but almost as fast as a vampire to a human; Bella was quick to get to Charlie's. She saw the cruiser in the drive and took a deep breath. Intellectually she had known it was his day off but emotionally she didn't feel ready. She was scared. There was a very good chance she was about to lose her dad. She would never forgive Jacob for this. Ever.

Walking in she took off her jacket.

"Dad? I'm here!" she called.

She couldn't bring herself to say home. Her home was with her pack. In the new house they just bought. That they were now fixing up.

"In the lounge kiddo." Charlie called.

Bella chocked back a sob, knowing it could very well be the last time he ever called her that.

She walked in and saw her dad sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Hey dad. Can we talk?" she asked.

Charlie glanced up at her and noticed her serious expression, turned off the tv.

"Sure Belles. What's up?" he asked.

Bella sighed.

"How much do you know about the Quilitine legends?" she asked.

It seemed like a good starting point.

"Not much. Billy never really talked about it. It's all secret tribe stuff. Why?" he asked.

Bella sighed.

"The legends say they are descended from wolves dad. In very basic terms…they were shape-shifters. Wolves to be exact." Bella sighed.

She didn't know how to explain and being Alpha there were no 'rules' for her to obey that meant she could only give clues like Jacob had done to her. Besides, Charlie had never been good at subtle.

"Wolves Bella? Really?" he asked.

"Yes dad. Wolves." She softly agreed.

Charlie sat back with a confused expression.

"Okay. What does this have to do with you?" he asked.

Bella chuckled slightly.

"Nothing. Until you went away and I stayed at the Black's last week." she said.

Charlie continued to look confused.

"That was two weeks ago." He said.

Bella nodded.

"Yes. And two weeks ago my life changed. Jacob decided he wanted me in a way I didn't want and told him as much. He decided to just take what he wanted and changed things irreversibly." She started to explain.

"Took how?" Charlie growled.

Bella sighed.

"He raped me dad." She said, voice soft.

It still hurt her to think her best-friend and one of the only people left that she trusted hurt her like that. But she had to move on. She had a pack to think about now. A family.

"WHAT!" Charlie yelled.

"Sit down. Jacob has been dealt with and Billy was none too pleased with him. And that was after I was done with him. I might have…ensured he is the last of the Black line. Which I apologized to Billy for but all of this is not the point dad. I'm trying to tell you something else entirely." Bella sighed.

"What could be more important that the fact my daughter was raped?" Charlie asked, furious.

"The fact Jacob bit me, and turned me." Bella said softly.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob accidently bit me when he…hurt me. For some unexplainable reason it turned me into a wolf. A stronger version than even the Quilitines." Bella explained.

"A wolf? Bella, have you hit you head?" Charlie asked with a fond smile.

Bella sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. Here, let me just show you." She said.

Standing up she took a deep breath.

[Guess this is it for my relationship with dad.] she thought sadly.

With that thought she let her body begin to shift. Feeling her bones crack and re-align themselves and her muscles expand and shift to accommodate her new bone structure. Her skin shifted to cover new ground and fur grew from it. Her nails sharpened into claws as her ears grew and her eyesight improved. All in all the process took seconds but it was more than enough to shift her entire being into something new. Something she could admit to herself she loved.

She had always hated being the only human in a coven full of vampires, and then a pack full of wolves. Being a wolf now, and a strong one, was something she loved. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere which was important for her since she had always been the odd one out.

"Oh god. Bella?" Charlie asked.

Bella turned to look at him and Charlie flinched back in fear, actually managing to stumble over the couch in his haste to get away.

Bella whined.

"What are you?" he asked.

Bella lay down, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

She decided it might be time to change tactics when Charlie went for his gun.

By the time he had it in hand Bella had changed back and was throwing on jeans.

"Whoa! Dad! Calm down. It's just me. I'm still me." She said, trying to pull up her jeans and wave her father off without him seeing her naked at the same time.

Charlie just stared at her.

"Get out."

Bella felt like she had been slapped.

"Dad…"

"Get out. I have no daughter. I won't kill you, but you stay away from me and other normal people." Charlie growled.

"I can't do that." Bella declared, pulling on her shirt. "I protect the humans in Forks now with my pack. That's how this works. We protect people. The la Push pack have that territory and my pack have Forks." She said.

Charlie seemed unsettled by this.

"Fine. Just get out. If people start dying though…" he left the threat hanging.

"It won't be us. We'll be killing the things that kill them." She said.

Charlie just nodded, still pointing his gun at her.

"Goodbye Charlie." Bella whispered.

With that she ran out of the house and on towards her own.

[Well that went…exactly as expected.] she sighed.

Deciding to shut off for a while she ran in silence till she reached the house.

"How did it go?" Seth asked.

"I suggest we all stay out of Charlie's way for a while." Bella simply said.

The other two nodded, not pressing. They both knew what happened anyway.

"I'm gonna start painting my room. See you guys at dinner?" Bella asked.

The other two nodded and took off for their own room, all three needing some time to themselves to think things over.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. I've not really been up to writing. I'm sorry this is so short but hopefully I'll get back into the flow soon and I'll have longer chapters turning out. After this chapter the pack goes to school. Hope this chapter turned out okay.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot and seriously motivated me to write even this small amount.

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 9: New Home.

Bella smiled slightly as she looked around her new room. She had painted the walls royal blue with silver for the skirting and along the top of the wall. The carpet was a slightly lighter blue, though not by much and the ceiling was done in black with the constellations on it. He bed was a four-poster and was made of a dark oak, just like her desk, bookcase and bedside tables. The curtains on her bed were in the same blue as the walls and so was her bedspread. The sheets were silver like the trim on the bedspread. She had a small sitting area with a black couch and in front of it a coffee table in the same dark oak as the other furniture. She had a canvas over the top of her bed of a city-scape in blue and silver with some framed photos of a forest and waterfalls around the room. The wall facing the forest at the back of the property was made of glass so it worked as one long, floor-to-ceiling window. She had a LCD flat screen tv on the wall facing her bed. She had a stereo system underneath the tv in a cabinet she had in the dark oak that also stored a PS3, x-box 360 and a blue-ray player which were all connected to the tv. Bella may suck at sports in real-life but she had a secret obsession with video games, especially fighting games. All in all she was very happy with it.

Turning she headed down to Leah's room which was similar to her own except Leah had chosen a purple and black theme and used a redwood for her furniture. She was also missing the sitting area but had a tv across from her queen sized bed and a bookcase with a leather recliner next to it. Leah had a lot of music and films around her room and posters of bands all over her walls.

"Hey. You doing okay?" Bella asked the tan girl.

Leah looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm good. You finish your room?" she asked.

"Yeah, finally." Bella laughed.

Leah grinned.

"Cool, I'm almost done. Just gotta organise my movies and that's it." She explained.

Bella nodded.

"Great. I'll go check on Seth then. He was falling behind last I checked." She chuckled.

Seth was easily distracted and after he got his gaming systems from the Clearwater house he had gotten stuck on them.

Leah's laughter fallowed her down the hall where she arrived at Seth's open door.

"Hey Kiddo. How's it doing? You almost finished?" she asked.

Seth looked up at her from his bookcase that was full of video games.

"Yeah, mostly." He grinned.

Bella looked around the room and laughed. Seth's bed still wasn't quite in position and didn't have any sheets on it yet. There were boxes of books and nick-knacks still in the corner and his clothes were all over the place.

"Okay Seth. How about I help you finish up? There's not a lot left and yours is the last room left." She asked with a grin.

Seth smiled brightly and nodded.

"Totally." He said.

Bella smiled warmly and started to put the boys clothes away in the tallboy.

Seth's room was a lot like his sisters, just more games than music, films and especially books. The boy had very little in the way of reading material. Seth's room was done in green and cream. Green walls and cream carpet. His furniture was in a more neutral wood than the other two, having used cedar for everything.

It took Bella a half hour to make sure the room was set up once she got Seth to actually help rather than shift through all his stuff that he had forgotten about.

"Okay guys. Pack meeting in the kitchen." She said normally, knowing the others would hear.

Sure enough a minute later the two other members of her pack walked in and sat down.

"Right. So I'm not Sam but we still need to patrol Forks. I want to make a schedule so we all know who's where, when. Got it?" she explained.

The other two nodded.

"Okay. Seth, I'm sorry but you're a kid so I can't have you out at all hours running shifts. Yours are gonna be shorter at night but the same as ours on the weekend." Bella said.

Seth immediately glared.

"I'm just as able as you guys." He snapped.

Bella nodded.

"Yes, you are. But between school and being a kid and patrolling it's just too much for anyone. We're going to be running fairly lax hours to be honest. There is no point wearing ourselves out before a threat even comes to town. Your still gonna be taking shifts, just slightly shorter ones so you can get enough sleep. By the way, did I mention we're gonna be training? I'm gonna be teaching you to fight and trust me, you're gonna want all the sleep you can get once we're done. You're the only male in this pack so I'm gonna train you harder. You have the ability to be stronger than us, and I'm gonna make sure it happens." Bella said.

She shared a smirk with Leah, both knowing the idea of training would stop any protests over having shorter shifts then them.

Seth nodded.

"Cool. I'm okay with that." He agreed.

"Right then. Any issues anyone wants to bring forward?" Bella asked.

She was determined to have a strong pack that could talk about things. She wanted them to be more like a family. She had long since decided that her pack would be open and honest with each other and she would let them have a say in what goes on. She refused to control her pack just because she could. She had power, it didn't mean she had to use it.

The other two shook their heads, neither having anything to complain about. Bella had already been a much better Alpha in a few days then Sam had been in his whole time as Alpha.

"Okay. So, shifts are gonna run like this…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been about 13 weeks since I updated last but in my defence, uni went back and I just didn't have time. However I'm on winter break now so I should be back to posting somewhat frequently. Anyway, this is just a short chapter to try and get me back into writing and to sort of fill the gap before things start to come to a head. Hope you enjoy.

Bella smiled as she watched Seth get ready for school. Her plan to keep Seth safe by making him think she was training him more had worked, of course, he had realised what she and Leah were doing but let it go since he was getting extra training. He could never be as strong and fast as Bella, she was one of a kind after all, unique even amongst her own pack, but he could be better than Leah and the guys in Jacob's pack.

They were planning on school today. It would be there first day back and for Seth the idea of going to the 'normal' school was exciting. Leah and Bella just laughed and told him he would get over it soon enough, after all, school was school no matter where you went.

"Okay guys. Let's remember to keep our heads down. It's okay to make friends and such but don't draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. Okay, let's head out." Bella said, as Seth finished packing his bag.

Her two pack mates nodded before they all headed off to the car, Bella driving them to Forks High.

Pulling up to the school, they were quick to notice everyone staring at them.

"So much for low key." Leah mumbled.

Bella sighed.

"We really shouldn't have expected anything less really. Between the fact the two of you are here, which is odd in and of itself, just look at me. I've changed so much I'm almost unrecognisable." She said.

"True, your way hotter." Leah smirked.

Seth yelped.

"Ew! No. Never say that again! Bella is like a sister! Ew!" he whined.

Bella exchanged a raised eyebrow with Leah.

"If he's imprint is male, don't be surprised." She said.

"Bella, I've waiting for the coming out speech since he was born." Leah smirked.

"Hey!" Seth yelped.

The other two laughed as they walked into the building and into the office to fill out their paper work.

"Okay, schedules. Leah, you're over in biology. Have fun with that. Seth, you're in gym. Don't show off. I'm in photography, so I'm gonna be mostly out of the way. We all have our lunch hour together so meet in the cafeteria. Okay, have a good morning guys." Bella said, handing over the schedules as she talked.

The other two nodded and said their goodbyes before heading off to their designated classes.

Needless to say, everyone was eager to talk to Bella about her return to school…and her break up with Edward.

"You know Bella; he was never good enough for you anyway. We should go see a movie tonight. You know, together."

[Now I remember why I avoided him so much.] Bella thought with a sigh.

"Sorry Mike but I'm just not interested." She said.

Mike looked angry for a minute.

"If this is about Cullen…"

"It's not. I'm just not interested. At all." She explained.

"At all?" Mike asked.

"At all. Go ask Jessica." She snapped, finally having had enough.

"Oh. Okay." Mike mumbled, acting like a kicked puppy.

Bella didn't pay him any mind.

By lunch they had all had enough.

"Don't these people ever stop gossiping?" Leah grumbled.

Their enhanced hearing meant they could hear everyone's conversations, all of which were about them.

"Not really, no. Let's just ignore them and do our own thing. We're here to protect, not play friends or whatever." Bella muttered.

Most of the conversations were about how she and Edward broke up; none of the gossip was flattering to her. The whole thing was giving her a migraine.

"This place is worse than the school on the Res. At least we could have fun there." Seth said.

Bella nodded tiredly.

"Told you this was gonna be no different really. Regret joining my pack yet?" she asked.

"No way! You're a way better Alpha than Sam or Jacob!" Seth exclaimed.

"I agree with Seth. Plus your mark is cooler." Leah smirked.

Bella gave a short laugh and yawned.

"Let's just get this day over with and go home so we can sleep." She sighed.

Leah arched a brow at her.

"I told you not to take the entire shift last night but you just had to play hero. Maybe now you will realise you can't protect us and everyone else." Leah smirked.

Bella groaned.

"I only did it cos it was your first day. Now you can feel free to take as many shifts as you want." She said.

Seth and Leah just laughed.

Needless to say the moment they got home Bella was crashed out on her bed whilst the other two took the shifts for that night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi all. I am so sorry. I know it's been ages but was sick and then uni went back and then I had a break down plus a writer's block. I'm hoping that this chapter will make up for it since this is where the story starts to move forward. This chapter is dedicated to WhatEverxx for being so patient. I'm sorry I didn't fulfil my promise.

Chapter 11

Bella, Seth and Leah had been running the Forks pack for 4 months. They had settled into a routine and a life together where they were comfortable and had fun. They hadn't let anyone else in though gaining an even colder reputation than the Cullen's had had when it came to socializing. They suck to each other and that was it. Bella was careful to keep tabs on the La Push pack; just to be sure there was no backlash to her own after she upturned their entire hierarchy. Jacob seemed to be running things well and had continued to honour his agreement with Bella. He sent reports of pack schedules so she would know who was patrolling the borders and when. It made it easy to make sure Leah was never on at the same time as Sam or Paul. Charlie still wanted nothing to do with Bella and tended to pretend she didn't exist whenever they crossed paths in town, from what Jacob had written, he didn't speak to Billy anymore either. Bella was okay with this since it meant Charlie was out of danger and she didn't have to worry about a curfew or anything else that a parent would insist on.

School was entertaining for them all. They kept away from everyone else and now the entire school ignored them after an incident with Mike that involved him shoving his tongue down a very unwilling Bella's throat and almost losing his manhood because of it. As it was he had a broken nose and a black eye…and a couple of broken ribs. Needless to say after that the three were rather feared and everyone gave them a wide berth. Personally the three found it amusing. Just because they had to protect the idiot's they went to school with didn't mean they had to like them. They preferred each other anyway, being able to understand each other in a way no one else could, the mark drawing them together in a way nobody could ever understand. That said, sometimes they could know too much about each other.

"Seth! What have I told you about wearing clothes in the house! Don't walk around naked for Christ's sake. We don't need to see that stuff!" Bella exclaimed as Seth wondered into the kitchen naked…again.

"Come on Bells. It's not like you don't see me naked anytime we shift anyway." Seth whined.

"Shifting is one thing, around the house is another. Clothes on little wolf." Bella said with a smirk.

Seth growled and stormed off; slamming his door but not before a smile tugged at the corners of his lips over the fond nickname Bella gave him when she was being a big sister to him.

"I think he likes you better than me."

Bella laughed as Leah entered the room.

"Nah, he just has to obey me cos I'm his Alpha." She said.

That made Leah laugh.

"Please. You never act like an Alpha unless we're running patrols. You won't even order Seth to clean his room." She said.

"Why bother? Eventually he's gonna trip over something and break his precious tv or game consoles and I'm not buying him new ones." Bella said with a smirk.

Leah just laughed and moved to straddle Bella's waist.

Over the past four months the two girls had settled into a comfortable relationship that they both knew would end peacefully the moment one of them imprinted because unlike with Sam, Leah already knew what could happen and they were more friends-with-benefits than in love.

Leah sighed and curled up against Bella.

"So who's running tonight?" she asked softly.

"I think Seth can take a shift. And you can join me in my room without worrying about what Seth may hear."

Leah smirked.

"That sounds like a good plan."

Bella smiled and kissed the top of Leah's head before picking the girl up bridal style and heading for her bedroom.

"But first…movie marathon. I'm thinking Resident Evil."

Leah just laughed and nodded.

"Seth, you're up tonight." Bella said as she passed his door.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't wear my sister out too much cos she's totally running tomorrow night." Seth called.

The girls just smirked as Bella kicked the door shut behind them.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWIL IGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

"Still can't believe you're doing my sister." Seth whined.

"Oh my god Seth! Seriously? Never say that again. And that's an order. Just gross." Bella said with a shiver.

"What? It's true." Seth said.

"You didn't need to say it like that. And I don't want to talk about that kind of stuff with you. You're Leah's little brother. It's just weird and wrong to talk to you about this kind of stuff." Bella pointed out.

"Whatever. I just don't know why you're trying to be in a relationship when neither of you imprinted on the other?" Seth said, confused.

Bella sighed and stopped running.

She and Seth had decided to take a run after having enough of the humans at school. They were all overtired and overworked and while Leah had just decided to stay home and sleep in Bella's bed all day, Bella and Seth had at least attempted school. They had lasted until lunch before bailing and deciding to take a run instead. It was their way of bonding to go out and run or work out together. While Seth was playful and active Bella was patient but had a lot of emotions that she found she could work out with Seth who loved to make games out of their runs. They turned everything into a competition and unlike Leah, who liked to stick to one activity at a time; Bella was able to keep up with Seth's constant shifting of attention.

"Seth…it's complicated I guess. It's just that…your sister and I are both wolves. That means that we both understand about imprinting. If Leah met her imprint today I wouldn't begrudge her a thing. I would wish her the best and do everything I could to make sure her imprint makes her happy. And she would do the same for me. Leah is my best-friend and she always will be but we both know that one day we are going to meet our imprints, one of us before the other. And that's okay. I'm not going to hurt your sister…and she won't hurt me either." Bella explained.

Seth nodded.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to us. We're a team and you're like the best Alpha ever. I don't want to lose that." He said, voice soft.

Bella smiled slightly. Seth was a warm hearted kid and she truly loved him like her own little brother.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us. Okay?" she asked.

Seth nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay then. Let's get home then. I don't know about you but I could use some sleep." She said with a grin.

She held her fist out and Seth grinned before bumping his own fist against hers. It had become their thing after he had made her do it after their first training session together on their own.

"You bet. Race ya?" he asked.

Bella grinned and jumped up but froze right as she went to start running.

"Bella?" Seth asked.

Bella inhaled sharply.

"Vampire…" she murmured.

"What?" Seth asked, confused.

Bella looked around quickly.

"There's a vampire close by. Heading towards town I think. Come on, time to see just how useful all this running has been." She said.

Seth suddenly picked up the scent.

"Right. You got it Bells. Shifting time." He said.

Bella nodded and they both began to shed clothes as they started to run. After a few steps and now shirtless with their jean shorts unbuttoned the two leapt into the air as they jumped over a log and shifted mid jump, running towards the scent of vampire and their first real fight as wolves.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWIL IGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Across town Leah who had been making lunch in the kitchen felt the change in her pack members and heard Bella's voice in her head.

{_Leah. We've got a vampire in town._}

Leah was already running for the door.

{_On my way. Try and save some fun for me._}

She could hear the brief laughter of her pack mates in her head before they finally caught up with the vampire and the fight began. When she felt Seth get hurt she sped up her running and forced herself to go faster to try and help him. Bella was holding her own and doing her best but it was obvious that without any experience she was having some trouble and was trying to protect Seth who, even with the special abilities he gained by being in Bella's pack, was still small and inexperienced and was a the end of the day, a stubborn and rash teenage boy.

Leah was tearing through the forest now and could tell she was close. She was approaching a meadow of some kind that looked like all the plants in it had died but were slowly coming back to life.

She could now see Seth lying on the ground and Bella fighting with the vampire but they were moving so fast she couldn't distinguish who the vampire was. Checking quickly on Seth she made sure he was okay before turning to the fight and running towards the vampire, slamming into it and throwing all three back in different directions.

She struggled back up to her feet as Bella and the vampire did the same and finally got her first good look at the vampire.

And that was when her world stopped turning.

[_Oh god. I just imprinted._]


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm so sorry it's been so long. My land-lady got pregnant so I had to move out cos she wanted the house back and where I am at the moment has no internet. I'm currently in a café I discovered has wifi. I'll be moving into a new place soon that has internet and I just finished uni for the year so while I won't make any promises on when the next chapter will be up, I will say it should be within a few week. And…the Cullens will return. Hopefully that little piece of information will make up for the appalling amount of time it's been since I updated.

I also want to thank everyone for the support over this story. It was very touching to know just how many of you love this story as much as I. This story has been written over the past few years when I've had a lot of problems and it means so much to me, it's nice to know it means a lot to you all too. So I'm gonna work hard to write this so it can be completed like you all deserve.

Anyway…on with the story.

Chapter 12:

Red.

It was all she could see.

Red eyes.

Red hair.

Her world narrowed down to the colour red and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She didn't want to stop it.

She was drowning in red.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWIL IGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Bella growled as she stared at the vampire who was paying her no mind, instead staring at Leah. She turned to see what had the vampires attention only to see that Leah was staring back at the vampire with a love sick expression and that was when she felt it.

[_Oh dear god no_.] she thought to herself.

She could feel Leah's imprint through their link and sighed.

[_Why? Why? It's like a freaking soap opera._] She sighed.

She dropped from her fight stance and onto her paws as Seth started to stir.

{_What's going on?_} Seth asked.

{_Leah imprinted._} she answered.

{_On the Vampire?_} he asked, sounding disgusted.

{_I can hear you._} Leah added.

Bella got up and huffed, the air blowing through her muzzle.

{_Okay, let's go home. I'm sure Red here will follow you._} she ordered.

With that she turned and started walking off, Seth following and after a moment, Leah did the same, tossing her gigantic her head to indicate the vampire follow her, which the red-head promptly did.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWIL IGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Bella sighed as she changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She couldn't believe the way her life was turning out. Fate was a bitch who had it out for her.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs to find the other three already standing around. Seth glowering as the other two stared at each other.

"Hello…Victoria."

The red-head turned to look at her.

"Hello Isabella." She replied.

"Wait? _That's_ Victoria? The evil vampire that's trying to kill you because that moron killed her boyfriend?" Seth asked incredulously.

Leah looked surprised and upset all at once and it didn't take Bella much to work out what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Leah. As long as Victoria promises to stop trying to kill me then I won't stand in the way of your imprint." She said with a warm smile.

Everyone turned to look at Victoria.

"What? Oh fine. But only because she's my mate." She growled.

Bella nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, if we ever run across Edward you are more than welcome to kill him in vengeance or whatever." She shrugged.

Victoria smirked.

"Deal."

Leah smiled shyly and moved forward.

"Maybe we could, hang out or something?" she asked.

Victoria smirked.

"I can't believe my mate is a mutt." She said.

Bella and Seth stiffened as Leah sagged sadly.

"But sure, lets 'hang out'." The vampire smirked.

Bella and Seth relaxed and Leah perked up.

Leah took Victoria's hand and dragged her out the back door.

"Oh dear god. They're gonna be a sappy couple, aren't they?" Seth asked her.

Bella shook her head with a sigh.

"Looks that way. I'm gonna go sleep, it's been a long, long day." She answered.

Seth nodded in agreement and they both headed upstairs to their rooms.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWIL IGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Leah and Victoria were silent as they walked through the forest. They were holding hands but that was all. Neither quite knew what to say.

"Sooo…" Leah said, trailing off as she realised she didn't exactly have anything to say.

"The boy. He's your brother?" Victoria asked, figuring it was a safe place to start.

"Yeah. He's name is Seth. He's 15 and annoying. Do...ah…_did_ you have any siblings?" Leah replied, stumbling over the past tense as it occurred to her that Victoria had probably been a vampire for a while.

Victoria laughed.

"No. I was an only child. A spoilt brat really. That's why James and I worked so well I think. But maybe it's time I grew up." She explained.

Leah nodded along.

"So…James?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, a trick she learnt from Bella.

"He was my sire. And my friend. He was my only companion once I was turned and convinced me we were mates. That I was meant to be with him. Naturally I realised this was not true the moment I saw you. Kinda bitter about it to be honest. Wasted all those years with him for nothing." The red head sighed.

Leah stoped to hug the red-head.

"Ya know. Bella's taught me a lot of things. And one of those is that everything happens for a reason. Maybe we just weren't meant to meet until now." She said softly.

"You admire Isabella." Victoria noted.

Leah nodded.

"The Pack we were in before Bella was bad. The Alpha was a narcissist and I was worried about what the influence of the others would have on Seth. Bella kinda saved us I guess. She's a positive influence on Seth and a great friend. She doesn't take advantage of her status and she really cares about us. As far as Bella is concerned, her Pack is her family and nothing comes before family. You know, despite the past you two have, you being my imprint makes you family too. She'll care for you just as much…if you stop trying to kill her." Leah explained with a slight laugh at the end.

"I make no promises." Victoria joked.

She smiled at the taller tan girl.

"But I'll try. For you. Besides…now she's not with that idiotic brooding vampire she seems alright." She added.

Leah nodded.

"Just don't talk about him around her. She'll throw a fit. She hates him now. Cullens are an off-limits topic." Leah explained.

"Huh. Well, fine by me." The redhead declared.

Leah smiled and wrapped her arm around Victoria's waist.

"Come on. Let's keep walking." She said.

Victoria smiled and nodded.

The two women continued on, learning to know each other.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm so sorry. I went off this story for a while and then when I went back and edited it I was so frustrated I just couldn't write. Then I was on a study trip in the U.K for a month and had no time to write. I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully I'll have it up soon. I'm trying to get back into this since you've all been so patient. Again really sorry about the wait.

This is for clj667 who sent me a PM forever ago about an update. I'm so sorry it took so long.

Chapter 13:

It had been two months since Victoria had joined them. Her and Leah were getting on fine despite being a vampire and a were-wolf. Seth liked Victoria well enough since she made his sister happy and would practice fighting with him. Surprisingly it was Bella and Vitoria who had formed a strong bond. Their mutual hate of one Edward Cullen had allowed them to begin bonding and while they were still very different people, they got along well enough that Bella listened to Victoria's advice before making any decisions.

Vitoria had joined them at school since she could just pass as a mature looking senior. Leah had begged Bella to let her go with them and since Victoria had promised not to kill anyone (despite Bella's few seconds of consideration when it came to Mike), Bella agreed to let her come. That had pushed the small group of students still trying to get in their group away since Vitoria may have promised not to kill them, she never said anything about making her hatred of them known.

"You could try not to glare so much." Seth suggested as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Where's the fun in that?" Victoria smirked.

Bella just chuckled as Leah shook her head.

The other students dived out of their way as they passed and walked into the cafeteria.

"So tonight is tribal meeting night." Leah started as they grabbed their food, the wolves loading up while Victoria grabbed enough to be passible since she had no intention of eating it.

Bella nodded and led the way to the table that had been claimed as theirs. Much like when the Cullens had attended Forks High, Bella's Pack had a table that was secluded from the rest and where there was an unwritten rule that it belonged to them.

"Yep. Should be interesting." Bella replied.

A meeting had been called between the tribes to discuss how things were going. It happened every month. They would meet at the Black residence and confirm that everything was good. There wasn't much to say so the meeting never lasted long. They usually just discussed progress with the packs training. Bella never revealed much about her own. She wanted to keep pack progress between them in case a fight ever broke out. You could never be too sure.

"Kidding. Right? It's as boring as watching paint dry." Seth protested.

"I was answering without thinking. But yes, it will be boring. But isn't that better than dead humans to report?" Bella lightly inquired.

Seth sighed and scowled.

"Point taken." He growled.

Bella just chuckled.

Glancing the two silent members of her pack, Bella sighed as she saw them trading kisses.

"Just remember we're in public you two. We don't need another principle incident." She said.

Seth snickered at the memory. The first week Victoria had been in school with them had led to her feeling the need to stake her territory and resulted in a trip to the principles office when she and Leah almost had sex in the hallway. Luckily Leah's mother had realised what had happened and managed to get the two out of it. Bella had then given them the lecture from hell and said if it happened again she would be ordering them to not do anything more than hold hands in public from that point on. And it would be an Alpha order that couldn't be disobeyed.

The interesting part about Victoria joining the pack was that she had found herself having to obey Bella. The first time she heard Bella's voice in her head had led to a massive freak out. Then she found she actually liked feeling like she belonged again. Since she lost her coven when James died, Victoria had felt lost as she wondered on her own. Feeling like she had a family again had settled her a lot. It had also lead to her getting the Pack tattoo, which had been interesting since her skin was so strong. They had gone to the same tattoo guy and while it had taken him a lot of time and a lot of swearing, he had slowly managed to put the mark onto her skin. Bella had of course paid him well for not only the mark but to keep quiet on the matter.

[So much for a three wolf pack.] Bella thought with a chuckle.

It seemed Fate wanted more for Bella than she had planned. The interesting part of that night's meeting would be informing the La Push pack that Victoria was now a part of Bella's Pack and hence off limits. She could just imagine the outrage on Sam's face, if he was there.

Since his demotion from Alpha, Sam had found himself being pushed aside as the pack realised things were much more peaceful without him in charge. It had made everything a lot easier for everyone.

As Bella heard the bell go she sighed.

"Alright guys, lets finish up this day and get ready for tonight. They are gonna be pissed about us taking in a vampire." She said.

The others nodded as they stood up and headed out to their next classes.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Walking into the Black house, Bella was careful to make note of how many wolves there were, quickly working out that her pack was safe and relaxing. The immediate stiffening of the La Push pack as they saw Victoria had put her on alert. She knew they would have picked up her scent the moment they came in range but the fact that she was walking in so casually did not sit well with them.

[Far too eager for a fight and far to hateful. They need to learn to let others be unless they are causing trouble. Unless vampires are killing humans in my territory I'm not going to attack them. Better to just tell them to move on out.] she thought.

[_Unless it's a certain stuck up Cullen._] came Victoria's voice in her head.

Bella smirked slightly in agreement.

"Why is there a vampire with you?" came a growl from a young wolf.

"Victoria has joined my pack as Leah's mate. She is off limits. Start something with her and I'll kill you. Think that sums it up." Bella said simply, sounding almost bored.

Growls of outrage came from the La Push pack before a single voice cut across them.

"Enough. If…Victoria…is a part of Bella's pack then our treaty applies. Shall we move on to reports?" Jacob asked.

Bella arched a brow. She had noticed that Jacob had seemed to grow up since taking the position of Alpha, that and he was still terrified of her so did anything to keep the peace.

Nodding she took the seat allocated to Alpha's across from Jacob.

"Right then. Anything of importance?" she asked in a bored tone.

Jake shook his head.

"No. We've had no attacks and no new imprints. Its been quiet here." He answered.

Bella nodded.

"Means things should get interesting soon. Hopefully Dickward will come back so I can kill him." She said with a dark smirk.

That got chuckles from everyone, some of the la push wolfs easing up now they knew Bella looked forward to killing vampires as much as them.

"Thought I had dibs on him?" Victoria smirked, a hurt look on her face.

Bella laughed.

"Oh you can take first swing but wouldn't you love to see his face right before I, the pathetic human he was so desperate to save, kills him?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Point taken." Victoria chuckled.

The two turned back to the others as Leah and Seth shook their heads.

"We have to live with this." Seth muttered to Leah.

"Least they aren't going over the particulars of killing a vampire again." She threw back.

Seth laughed, nodding.

"Right, so La Push has been dull. Forks is the same. No new vampires and aside from Leah imprinting nothing of any significance has happened. Which means we're expecting trouble soon. Things are far too peaceful to last." Bella reported.

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Been thinking the same. Watch your backs. If troubles coming, it'll be attracted to you." He said.

Bella laughed and nodded.

"Unfortunately. So, I think we're done. Some of us have classes tomorrow so we need our sleep. Plus we still have to run our borders for the night so if we're all good here…?" Bella asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. We're good. We'll let you know if anything changes." He said.

"Same here. See ya." Bella answered.

With that she walked out, her pack following close behind.

"Told you it would be boring." She sighed.

The other three laughed and took off running to start their border checks before heading home to bed.

TWIGLIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTT WILIGHT

Bella laughed as Leah recounted a story of Jacob falling off a bike streaight into Emily's rose garden from a few years back as they walked into the cafeteria and headed for their table.

"Always an idiot then." She chuckled.

Seth and Leah nodded as Victoria shook her head.

They sat down and started pulling out food, Leah grabbing most of Victoria's subtly.

"Does anyone else feel like something's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Wrong?" Bella questioned, immediately alert to the safety of her pack.

"I don't know. Something just feels weird." Victoria explained.

A sudden silence taking over the entire hall caught the packs attention.

"Oh shit." Seth whispered.

Bella slowly turned to see what the issue was.

Her eyes landed on Edward Cullen.

"You must be joking." She mumbled.

Edward suddenly looked over at her, obviously hearing her voice, and smiled. That quickly faded when he saw who she was sitting with.

"Bella?" Leah asked.

As the Beta of the pack if Bella couldn't make a decision, and quickly, on what to do about the situation she would have to step in.

"Let's go." Bella said, standing up.

At that moment the rest of the Cullen family appeared at their brothers side.

"Now." Bella ordered, using her alpha voice.

The other three quickly rose and headed for the doors on the opposite side from the Cullens.

"Bella." Edward called.

As she pushed open the door, Bella flipped Edward off over her shoulder. The last thing she saw before the doors closed was short, black hair.

[Alice.] Bella realised.

She began shaking as rage filled her body.

"Bella…" Leah started.

Bella shook her head and ran out of the school, shifting as soon as she got to the woods. She wasn't ready to deal with the Cullens. Not yet.

But she would be very soon.


End file.
